


Teachable Moments

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [15]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Lucy needs to teach Wyatt something for a mission and Wyatt doesn't like that Lucy can't defend herself.





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Well fandom....it's sad news in the last couple of days. It happened again and I'm not happy!!! Hopefully another network picks it up because I don't want to lose this show.
> 
> Anyway this part of my prompt with Teaching each other how to do something....

“Wyatt, are you even listen to me?” Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Wyatt’s face. Wyatt’s eyes snapped up to look Lucy straight in the yes. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Wyatt snapped out of his gaze. “You get this cute smile when you start talking about history…” He stopped himself before he said something that wasn’t appropriate with the current situation between the two of them. 

“We don’t have time for to mess around, Wyatt. You need to learn this stuff before you leave on this mission. So…pay attention.” She continued filling him in on what was going on in 1895 New York City.

 

“Lucy,” Wyatt knocked on the bunker door, he stood outside the door watching as Rufus walk past him giving him a look. After a few seconds there was no answer, so Wyatt slowly cracked the door open. As he laid eyes on her, she was still curled up underneath the blankets on her bed. Walking towards the bed, bending down slightly to shake her awake.

After a few seconds, she wiggled around and poked her head from underneath the covers, “What?”

“Time to get up, Luce. Today we are going start some defence training, so we next time to can defend yourself. Get up and meet me by the lifeboat in 10 minutes. If you aren’t there in 10, I’m coming back with bucket of cold water.” She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like ‘I hate you.’

10 minutes later, Lucy slowly walked into the common room. Looking up towards the platform, Jiya and Rufus were sitting by computers talking quietly to them self. She looked over at Jessica, who was nursing a cup of tea as she stared at the lifeboat. Lucy blew out a huge breath as she watched Wyatt walk around the mats that were laying on the floor. Slowly making her way over to him, she could feel Jessica eyes follow her to where her husband was standing.

“Alight, so I want to teach you some defensive moves from different angles. I want to make sure that the next time you get into a situation, you can get out of it without get hurt.” Wyatt said as he turned around and curled his finger for her to join him on the mat. “Now, I’m going to come from behind and grab you. Then…” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She went completely still, “…you try to get lose by using your arms and/or legs. Depending on how they grab you, it’s always goof to go for the legs. You need to get them down as fast as possible.”

He paused as she started to separate as much as her body as possible. She didn’t want to be in this situation right now. 

“Lucy,” he whispered in to her ear. “please.” The sound of his voice made her stop trying to escape from him. She looked to the side to see the look in eyes, he looked terrified. She took a deep breath in, giving her a slight nod. “Thank you.” He whispered for only her to hear. 

“What would you do next?” Wyatt’s voice became louder. Lucy thought for a second, then acted.

She wrapped her left foot around his ankle, catching him by surprise they fell backwards. Hearing a grunt come out of his mouth as they landed on the floor. Somehow Lucy turned around and was face to face with Wyatt as they laid on top of each other. A moment pasted as they stared into each other’s eyes but hearing a clang from behind them. They immediately separate and roll away. As Lucy gets up, her eyes caught Jessica’s and she looked down. 

“Can we do this another time?” Lucy asked as broke her eye contact from Jessica’s. “I need to shower…” Lucy walked off the mats and towards her room to get away from the situation.

Wyatt looked at his wife, a frown was on her face as she looked back down at her tea cup. Wyatt knew there was an unpleasant talk coming from what just happened. He turned away from her as he gathered up the mats, maybe this wasn’t a good idea as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap...yeah I made that a total AU....I did write this when she wasn't a crazy ass evil person haha oh well!!!


End file.
